


Здоровый рацион каждого уважающего себя дракона включает юных дев

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [24]
Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV), The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: люди поверят во что угодно, если они хотят, чтобы это оказалось правдой, или если боятся, что это окажется правдой
Relationships: Kahlan Amnell/Darken Rahl
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663231
Kudos: 3





	Здоровый рацион каждого уважающего себя дракона включает юных дев

**Author's Note:**

> Дракон. Мифическое создание, копящее богатства и пожирающее девственниц.

Переступая порог спальни, Кэлен была готова к чему угодно: к свисающим над кроватью цепям (которыми её прикуют, чтобы не сопротивлялась), к отсутствию кровати (потому что на самом деле Даркен Рал никогда не спит), даже к цветам и свечам (во многих рассказах женщин эти два атрибута усиливали романтичность первой брачной ночи как минимум наравне с вином). Но спальня оказалась совершенно обычной, разве что балдахин над кроватью был не тяжёлым, а воздушно-прозрачным.  
  
— Никакие богатства и никакая власть не спасают от ночной мошкары, — проговорил ненавистный голос, когда она, заинтригованная, коснулась лёгкой ткани балдахина, чтобы рассмотреть видимый лишь на просвет узор. Голос был настолько близко, что от осознания этой близости и неизбежности надвигающегося она будто заледенела. Но Даркен Рал так и не коснулся её, отодвинул воздушный полог, на миг облепивший его руку будто второй рукав, опустился на кровать и сделал приглашающий жест. Безмолвно-вежливый. Будто она могла отказаться. — Полагаю, настало время исповеди.  
  
Напоминание о том, что вся её сила оказалась бесполезной, пронзило Кэлен как молния, но она не дрогнула. Кивнула, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, обошла кровать и опустилась на неё, сев в изножье, с противоположной стороны от Даркена Рала. Как можно дальше от него, но всё же слишком близко.  
  
— Ты боишься, — спокойно сказал Даркен Рал, глядя ей в лицо. — Тебя страшит неизвестность? Или ты опасаешься разделить участь тех, что были здесь до тебя? Тебе не стоит бояться, потому что ты — избрана самой судьбой. Ты — достойна родить мне дитя, что унаследует мою силу и власть, и потому переживёшь не только эту ночь, но и многие ночи после неё.  
  
Сердце Кэлен зашлось в груди, сбиваясь с ритма, а виски заломило от осознания: все девушки, назначенный в наложницы Даркену Ралу, погибли лишь потому, что не были ею. Но до того… До того он приводил их в эту комнату, укладывал на эту самую кровать, и… И заставлял поверить в то, что грядущая ночь может изменить их участь. И упивался их пустыми надеждами.  
  
— Их было много, — продолжил Даркен Рал, будто не замечая обуявшей её гневной дрожи. — Те, что были в самом начале, гордились собой и тем, что их выбрали украшением моего ложа. Но слухи об их участи разлетелесь скорее их пепла. Однако всё новые и новые девы добровольно переступали порог моей спальни и всходили на ложе. И каждая из них надеялась, будто изыски в постели или ухищрения ради сохранения девственности, или пылкие наигранные признания в любви — помогут избежать участи их предшественниц. И даже сопротивление некоторых из них было всего лишь игрой, неспособной прикрыть их жажду завладеть моими богатствами и захватить мою власть. Но каждая наутро сгорала. Как мошка, залетевшая в пламя свечи.  
  
По спине Кэлен медленно катились капли ледяного пота, в глазах её стояли слёзы, а голос Даркена Рала был всё таким же ровным, бесстрастным и размеренным. Будто он не рассказывал о смерти сотен девушек, а перечислял, что подать на завтрак.  
  
— Ты не лучше их всех, но тебя избрала судьба. Ты — сильная. Теперь же настало время узнать: ты не сгоришь потому, что ты осторожна, или потому, что и впрямь неопалима, как веришь. И если судьба не обманет меня, ты перестанешь быть Исповедницей, став просто матерью. Матерью моего сына.  
  
Даркен Рал подался вперёд и протянул ей руку. И Кэлен приняла её, позволив его судьбе переплестись со своей. Ведь пока она остаётся с ним, ни одна другая девушка не переступит порог этой спальни.   
  



End file.
